A Happy Ending
by Peachie . D
Summary: Haru's POV. To tell you the truth, I never really realized when Hibari and Chrome became a couple. So when she came in crying after a mission, Hibari immediately stood up, only to find out she has gotten pregnant from a target. After that, I realized it.


To tell you the truth, I never _really _realized when Hibari and Chrome became a couple. With Chrome going on her constant mission on seduction and Hibari going_ god knows where_, I never thought they would have time for each other, much less becoming a couple.

Then, one day after Chrome came back from a mission, she walked in crying and Hibari immediately stood up. He embraced her and she just apologized...over and over again. When asked by Tsuna what happened, she murmured "I got pregnant."

Everyone couldn't say anything after that.

"It's not mine..." Hibari whispered to her, but everyone in the room heard it.

And her crying increased.

I covered my mouth with my hands, my heart dropping at the misfortunes coming a pun one of my dearest friends.

Kyoko got up, walking over to Chrome and patting her back, since that was pretty much all she could do. And I got up soon after, doing the same thing.

* * *

The next time I saw the couple, they were dinning in a restaurant down town. I smiled, finally, they weren't both depressed.

"Gokudera, look." I pocked his rib, making him lean over a bit before glaring.

"Look at what, woman?"

I elbowed him, pointing towards the direction they were at.

Gokudera mouth opened slightly. "Is Hibari...smiling?"

He was,

As he gave Chrome a spoon full of something and Chrome giggled, eating the _said _food with a smile.

"Isn't this a good thing?" Gokudera questioned,

I took his hand, "What do you think?"

* * *

"People are starting to talk,"

That was Chrome, I knew her voice anywhere. So, I stopped walking a few steps before the hallway made a left and backed myself to the wall.

Snooping?

Yes, I was.

"I think...we should stop." Chrome was on the verge of tears, her back was pressed against the wall behind her as Hibari stood in front.

Hibari just looked at her,

He wasn't the type of person to argue or even _talk_, so that was expected.

"You have nothing to do with my m-mistake." she covered her face with her hands, Hibari slowly cupping her face.

Who knew that Hibari was so...gentle, to Chrome at least.

"Stop," she slapped his hand away, "I..I don't want to ruin your life."

Hibari sighed, stepping closer to her, but she moved.

"Just," she opened the door behind her "Go."

"Chro-" before he could say it, the door was closed in his face.

He held his head with his hand,

"Damn it."

"Go get her!" I accidentally yelled,

I quickly covered my mouth with my hand and without a second thought, I was gone, running down the hall so I wouldn't be _bitten _to death.

* * *

"They're kissing." Kyoko squealed from the slightly open door that lead to the Vongola mansion's roof.

I, of course, rushed over.

And to my delight, they were.

Chrome stood beside him, holding her slightly swollen tummy as Hibari held her waist, kissing her.

"Hibari's a nice guy," Kyoko smiled, still looking out at the couple. "He just doesn't show it."

"Cause he loves her," I murmured it and Kyoko looked over at me, "He really loves Chrome-chan."

Kyoko smiled "Yea."

* * *

"Chrome-chan!" Kyoko and I yelled, stopping Chrome from taking anymore steps.

She looked around, spotting us and then smiled "Kyoko, Haru."

"Where did you go?" Kyoko questioned.

"Yea, we were looking for you all day." I finished, noticing her dig in her purse.

"I got a check up for the baby," she took out an envelop "Do you wanna see her?"

"It's a girl!" both Kyoko and I squealed, taking the envelop and digging in it for the picture.

"Awwww!" Kyoko stared down at the picture.

A tiny baby.

Chrome blushed, "Hibari already picked a name."

"What is it!" we both squeaked it.

"Yuki, since she's going to be born in the winter."Chrome giggled a little.

"Midori tanabiku namimori no,"

Kyoko and I looked around, only to see a small yellow bird land on Chrome's head.

Chrome patted the bird, which made the bird jump to her shoulder and rub itself on her neck.

"Come, Chrome."

Standing behind her, was Hibari.

"I'll see you guys later." Chrome smiled and waved before walking off with Hibari, whom took her hand.

* * *

Chrome smiled widely beside Hibari, whom only frowned.

"Thank you," Chrome was hugged by both me and Kyoko,

We did a baby shower for her.

"You shouldn't have."

"She is apart of our family too." Kyoko and I smiled, walking her to her seat.

"Tsu-kun, bring her the presents." Kyoko said to her boyfriend, Tsuna.

He nobbed before walking upstairs, followed by Gokudera and Yamamoto.

* * *

"Two months left," Chrome sighed beside Kyoko and I.

We sat at a little cafe in the shopping district.

"Don't worry, Chrome-chan," Kyoko smiled as she took a bite out of her chocolate cake. "She's almost here."

"So, where did Hibari take you last night?" I winked, making her blush.

"He just took me out to dinner." she pushed aside her third plate of cake. "He wants to take me and the baby to Japan."

"Japan?" I questioned.

"Yea, he has a large traditional Japanese house there and he wants us to live there for a while."

"So, your leaving?" I pouted. I wanted to see the baby grow up and stuff, not leave as soon as she's born.

"I-I'm not sure, but we wont be gone for long since I can't live without my friends and family."

Kyoko and I awed, causing her to blush deeper.

* * *

"Chrome-chan.." I cried in my hands with Kyoko hugging me.

They had got a call earlier that morning that Chrome had gotten extremely ill, even to the point were she couldn't move on her own.

"This is absurd," Tsuna paced up and down the waiting room, waiting for news on Chrome. "Why aren't they telling us anything about Chrome?"

"She'll be alright, Judaime." Gokudera patted his back, calming him down a bit.

"Chrome's strong, she'll get through this." Yamamoto said, raising a bit of hope in all of us.

Suddenly, the door from the entrance opened, revealing a panting Hibari.

"H-Hibari?" Tsuna jumped up, watching one of his guardians storm in "I thought you were on a mission?"

He didn't bother to talk back, he just walked up to the emergency room they had Chrome in.

I stood up, getting a better view of the room.

There laid Chrome, a mask over her mouth as she struggled to breathe.

"Get out, sir!" A couple of nurses pushed Hibari out, closing the door.

"Hibari..." Ryohei placed his hand over his shoulder, which he quickly shrugged off.

* * *

"Chrome-chan..." Kyoko and I poked our heads into the room,

Chrome had lost her baby...

Hibari sat in a chair by her side, holding her hand.

"I'm so sorry, Chrome-chan." I rushed over to her side, embracing her.

She started crying again.

"Chrome-chan." Kyoko arms wrapped around us, her light sobbing clearly being heard in my ear.

The others came in a bit later, the room seeming so _filled _with sorrow.

And to everyone's surprise, Hibari didn't make any moves to leave, even if the room was _crowd_ing.

He stayed by Chrome's side.

* * *

_**Three Years Later**_

A month after Chrome lost her baby, she left to Japan with Hibari.

And we haven't heard from them since.

It kinda hurt, not hearing from one of the closet and dearest friend, but I knew she needed time to heal. It hurts losing a baby.

And here I was, with Kyoko, watching her baby crawl around her bedroom.

"Koyo loves crawling, doesn't he?" I smiled as the baby seemed to understand and crawled over to me.

"He does," Kyoko got up from the bed, going to the mini fridge in the corner of Tsuna-san and her bedroom.

"Kyoko, Haru," the door was opened, "Your gonna want to come down stairs!" Tsuna was smiling, coming in with Gokudera and picking up his baby.

"Why?" Kyoko put on her slippers, followed by me doing the same thing.

"Just come." Gokudera walked back out the room with Tsuna.

"Kyoko." I said, taking her hand as we rushed down stairs.

"Chrome-chan!" Both Kyoko and I screamed, seeing for the first time in almost three years, Chrome.

She stood there, smiling with Hibari standing next to her.

She was pregnant, I could tell, since her belly was quit swollen like she had it before.

We both ran to her, hugging her for the first time in years.

"I missed you," I felt the tears coming, all of us were on the verge of tears.

"We aren't going to do the same, Hibari?" Gokudera smirked, which faded when he glared at him. "S-sorry."

"I almost forgot, meet Koyo." Kyoko let go of the embrace, rushing to Tsuna and the baby boy in his arms.

Chrome wobbled over, "He is so cute."

"Is it a girl?" I asked, placing my hand over her tummy.

"Yea, Yuki." she blushed, looking back at Hibari.

He smiled, which was clearly just for her.

"I'm glad you're back, Chrome-chan." I smiled, sobbing a bit.

Chrome whipped away tears, hugging me again. Kyoko quickly joined in.

And now, even though I never _really _realized when Hibari and Chrome became a couple, I can tell that they really do love each other and nothing will ever change that, even an unexpected pregnancy.

* * *

_A/N: Again, another one shot of my favorite couple ever.! _

_Got this idea from my cousin, Merisela, fic and another ShikaxIno fic I was reading._

_Review? _

_I take all from criticism to complements and everything in between._

_My goals is to have at least five reviews to this story, so yea, REVIEW!_

_And check out **Nagi**, another one shot I wrote.  
_


End file.
